Glee Story
by hayleystart
Summary: How will the New Directions group like it if a new student came along?
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for looking at my work! This is my very first story, so please, give me any advice you can give to me! Also, I do not know what to name this story! So i am taking names!**

**Please review so i can improve, or either add on to other chapters i will be doing.**

**-hayley**

We see our New Directions team in the choir room. Mr. Shuester is running late. Artie is just in his own little world, after having his girlfriend, Tina, cheated on him with Mike Chang. He had new suspenders, which were blue and red plaid. He loved them very much, even if it was the last present Tine had ever bought him. Over the summer, Artie didn't do much of anything. He played video games, ate salty chips, and went shopping with his mother. The two love-birds were holding hands while they the blue ones. He had gotten more muscling, while she had gotten slimmer.

Quinn had a cute pink floral dress on with some white ballerina flats on. She had gotten rid of her baby fat by doing countless number of cardio exercises and dieting. Her hair was longer but still had the same amount of curl, and it was laid down onto her shoulders. She was sitting in the middle section in the middle chairs with her arms and legs crossed. Santana and Brittany are in the upper right section talking quietly, but loud enough for them to hear each other. They went to cheerleading camp with the Cheerios. When they got back, they went on a road trip to Mexico and whole being there, Santana had gotten a boob job and Brittany had gotten a nose job. Noah Puckerman was sitting a couple chairs next to Quinn. Even though that they were not even going to start dating, he still loved her very much. After having baby Beth, he felt so close to her in every way. His Mohawk still stands tall, and so does his bad-ass smirk that is always on his face. He silently looks at Quinn when she isn't paying attention, wishing she could be his.

Kurt's hair is very flowy and covered with a cute hat with a yellow bird on it. His outfit is perfectly ironed and smells like lavender. He is sitting in the middle section, but to the far left along with his BFF Mercedes. Her hair is pin straight, with purple eye shadow, bright pink lip gloss, and purple and pink high top shoes. Her outfit somehow matches Kurt's outfit. They are giggling and talking about their summer and how the missed the Glee club. Inn and Rachel are in the first row, sitting side by side. They are talking about how they are, once again, the power couple and how they are going to rock New Directions! Rachel is fixating her hair and skirt every few seconds. Finn is still Finn, with a new haircut. The whole summer, they just hung out almost every day, talked on the phone every day, and web cammed every day.

Mr. Shue steps in finally. He looks the same, hair a little curlier. His sweater vest is neatly tucked into his jeans. He looks so happy to see his students again.

"Hey guys! Welcome back! Everyone's summer been great?" He clapped his hands and either everyone said something or shook their heads. "Great! Well everyone, I am pleased to announce that we have another year of this club. But we need to get more people!"

"I think we have a good amount already, Mr. Shue." Rachel had to announce while standing up.

"I know that you don't want any more people, Rachel, but for regionals we need more kids. It will be better for the team." Rachel just sighs and sits back down, while Finn put his arm back around her.

2 weeks later...

Sam Evans, the new quarterback for the football team, was the newest member of Glee club. Him and Quinn have been talking and flirting lately ever since she became head cheerleader again. Rachel and Finn have been fighting a lot lately, so both of them are on edge. Puck just came back from juvi, so he is still the same ignorant guy that he was. Artie and Brittany is now a couple, while Tina and Mike are having issues; close to breaking up.

"So for sections, we will be doing a mash-up and a ballad again. We need to do another selection, so any ideas," Will Shuester said while he was writing the kid's ideas on the white board. Rachel and Kurt were arguing about doing LeAnn Rymes or some love songs. "Guys! We are a team here! We need too..." His argument settling was interrupted by some loud knocks on the door. A female head pops into the room and then walks in. She carefully hands Mr. Shue a sheet from the office about her transfer. "Everyone! This is," he looks at the sheet again, "Lacey Pouch. Nice to have you in my class. Take a seat anywhere." He shook her hand then pointed to the empty seats everywhere.

Laney was a sophomore this year. Light red, wavy hair that sets gently on her shoulders. She wore a long-sleeved light pink shirt with a nice feeling type of fabric on it, along with her tight skinny jeans with pink flats. Her make-up was simple, along with her style. She seemed sort of scared and nervous to be in here since everyone just stared at her. Santana motioned for her to sit next to herself and her best friend, so Lacey did.

"Whoa! Mr. Shue! She didn't even audition!" Rachel got frustrated at the fact he just let her walk right in here.

"I didn't audition." Sam said. Rachel peered into his soul as her eyes flickered to his. She hastily sat back down.

"God midget. Stop being such a prude." Santana gave Rachel a look. She asked Lacey, "So can you actually sing, Laney?"

"My name is actually Lacey. And yes I can. I was in Vocal Adrenaline." Everyone just turned around and glared at her. She felt so awkward. "Oh! Don't worry, I am not a spy or anything, I just got so sick of being there! It was awful!"

One person didn't believe her. "I highly doubt that. Jess did the same to me, why won't you do the same to us?" Rachel questioned in a yelled tone.

Mr. Shue cut in. "Guys! She has formal paperwork and I had spoken to her parents earlier today. Just welcome her..." The bell interrupted. Everyone quickly got out and Santana and Brittany pulled Lacey out of her seat, and grabbed her in each arm and walked away.


	2. MashUp's & Slushies

**This is my second chapter! And i realize that they have been to the choir room twice, but that is during school for a class, then during it again for their club of choice (is the way i see it! :) )**

**So please review! i would appreciate it!**

The bell rang.

I quickly gathered up my pencil and my pink notebook from the desk and put them into my arms. I pushed in my chair and started walking out the door.

"Hey beautiful," started a flirtatious Puck, "hope we have more classes together" He then blew me a kiss.

Am I suppose to take that as a compliment? Because I am soft of scared right now. I saw Finn night next to me shaking his head and sort of laughing.

"I wouldn't start liking him any time soon. He's had thing with Santana for a while, and he's a total douche bag."

"Ha. I have noticed those to flirting in the hallways and yeah, he is sort of creepy with the 'Hey beautiful' thing." We both laughed as he allowed me to go first out of the door. "So what class do you have," I couldn't finish my sentence as a little dwarf came and scooped up Finn's nice arms into hers. She glared hatefully at me.

"So," Rachel started, "What were you talking about? Do you two have class together?" She kept on going on and on while her raging jealous took over her. Finn just rolled his eyes.

"Rachel, don't worry about it. We have math together and I think that's it. I'm just trying to be nice to her. Why do you think every girl I walk past I flirt with them constantly?" Rachel let go of his arm and stared him down while he was standing there, probably regretting saying that last part.

Me, being very uncomfortable said, "I think I'll find a new tour guide for my next class. I'll see you both in the choir room later." I didn't wait for them to respond, so I quickly left. I went around the corner, and I still heard screeching from their arguing. Well, onto the next class!

**Next Period**

My new class was chemistry. Nobody wanted me to sit by them, and nobody from the Glee club was in the room, so I sat at the last table to the far left, with nobody next to me. Nice people… There were about 26 kids in this nasty-smelling science lab. The students still staring at me while I take my seat. I even see some whispering about me then laughing. Was it something I did. Do I smell bad? So I just wait until the teacher gave further instructions. I already knew everything he was talking about from Carmel. Man, I am super bored! So I just lay my head down and fall asleep until the next bell rang. Thank god lunch was next. I wonder who I will sit by.

The bell finally rang. I think that those were the longest 1 hour and twelve minutes of my life! I scurried out of the room and trotted down to the cafeteria. This was half the size ours was. I saw some fellow Glee members, Kurt and Mercedes, up ahead of me in line, so I waved at them, and they didn't even awknoledge me behind them. Humph.

I got a salad and a Diet Coke, along with chicken tenders that looked like they just clumped up chicken and fried them, so not technically fingers. I grabbed my tray and looked their the vast of various table surrounding me. I found one with Quinn sitting there, so I went towards that direction. When I got close to her table, I heard someone call my name.

"Hey Lacey!"

I turned around. I see two football players with slushies in their hands. "Want one?" One of them offered?

"Sure, where can I get one?" I asked.

"Here. You can have ours." Thinking they were going to hand me one, I waited.

Red slushy everywhere on me. I hear laughter storm up in the lunch room, as I can barely see. I uncovered my eyes, and ran off. Awesome first day.

**Choir Room**

I sat next to Santana and Brittany again. Everyone else seated where they sat all last year. These giggling cheerleaders were talking very loud.

"Did you see what Rachel is wearing today? She looks like a panda bear mixed with an old lady's funeral clothes," Santana said.

"That would be so adorable," replied Brittany with the witty comment. "What do you think Lacey?"

"I like her shoes. And her hair today looks nice." I guess I shouldn't have said that, because the6y glared me down like hungry lions.

"Ew. You actually like that?" Santana said with a disgusted tone.

"Well yeah. I mean what's wrong with it?" They just laughed at me and continues talking crap about everyone else at this school. I felt so left out. I don't like talking about people behind their backs.

"BTW, you getting slushied today was priceless." Santana said as her and her sidekick laughed historically. I slouched down from embarrassment. Bitch.

"Okay class, today is going to be a long day!" Mr. Shue smiled heavily as my classmates shrugged and sighed. "Any choices for a mash-up?" A couple hands rose up. " Okay, Kurt."

"Well, I think that we should do a twist with Brittney Spears and a softness with Queen.," he said proudly.

"Maybe we can put some Journey in there." Mr Shue decided.

"Really? More Journey. Mr. Shue, we have done tons of them. Can't you think of anyone else? "Quinn stated while everyone else agreed.

"Let's make the new girl pick." Suggested Puck, as he eyed me. Hopefully Santana didn't see that.

I gulped.

**CLIFFHANGER! So this is where you come on. Tell me what you think they should sing!**


End file.
